


Kicking Ass

by sherlollymouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, SWC 2014, SWC2014, Sherlolly - Freeform, Teenlock, sherlolly teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollymouse/pseuds/sherlollymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWC2014 prompt: Teenlock. Molly has been called out by a boy and the seemingly indifferent Sherlock gets really mad. But it's not only jealousy. There is something truly off with the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kicking Ass

Molly knew she really should start taking a different route to school… but she couldn’t stand backing down. Just because a boy made her a bit uncomfortable…. No, what he did wasn’t right. With a deep breath, she turned up her mp3 player, her red sweatshirt hood and stared down at the pavement.  
No matter what she tried though, she could hear him. Calling her name.  
Molly tried to stay focused on the sidewalk and it worked until she felt pressure on her shoulder, forcing her to turn and look up into Marcus’ face.  
Gingerly, she pulled off her head phones.  
“What do you want?” She demanded.  
“I don’t know why you ignore me, I only tell you you’re pretty.” He winked and Molly scoffed.  
“I told you, you make me uncomfortable. Stop it.” Molly put her head phones back on and returned to her former state, pretending she didn’t hear him scream over her music.  
“You don’t have to be such a rude bitch!”  
—————————————————————————————  
“Whats the matter?” Sherlocks voice startled her and she nearly dripped the chemical onto the desk.  
“I’m fine, Sherlock.” She sighed, trying to pour the acid into the base again. She’d been eyeing the clock out of the corner of her eye and debating over which way to walk home when the class was over.  
“No, somethings wrong.” Molly eyed Sherlock before writing her observations down in her notebook. “Look, I picked you to be my lab partner because you’re the smartest one in the class.. well, other than me… and you’re shaking a bit, you’re distracted and messing up the experiment which, not only is uncharacteristic of you, but, coincidentally, will hurt my grade as well as your own. So, I’d like to know whats wrong so I can help you before you destroy my good marks.”  
“Gee, Sherlock, I didn’t know you cared.” She sniped.  
“Molly, it’s not that I don’t care,” Sherlock corrected, “Its that I care for an entirely self serving reason. If I’m willing to listen and help you, do my motives really matter if I’m just as dedicated to solving this problem of yours that is becoming mine as well?” Molly considered this for a moment.  
“I suppose not.” She shrugged, returning her notes before adjusting her goggles.  
“Good. Now, please, fill me in.” Sherlock sat down, motioned to her seat behind her and studied her as she told him about Marcus harassing her on her way to and from school. At one point, she thought maybe he nodded off with his eyes open and hands in a prayer position below his chin, but, when she finish, he stood up, brushed himself off and smiled. “Well, Molly, theres only enough time to clean up our work now, if you want to put this and this away,” he gestured to the tools on the table. “I’ll rinse these beakers out and we can be on our way.”  
“Our way?”  
“Why, yes, of course, Molly.” For a moment, he stared at her. “Well, isn’t it obvious? I’m going to have to accompany you home.”  
“Oh… well… alright.” She squinted, but seeing he was already getting to work on their area, picked up the tools she was to put away.  
———————————————————————————————  
“Really, Sherlock, I don’t know why you think you need to walk me home.” Molly insisted.  
“Well, you’re being habitually harassed on a level that is messing with your normally exceptional work in the sciences. I’d like to keep my good marks, thank you.”  
“Again with your grades, Sherlock. Really, I’ll be fine.”  
“Don’t be silly. Besides, Marcus isn’t just going to go away or leave you alone and I can’t let anyone put my g.p.a. at risk.” His face was hard and expressionless. “Besides, theres also the fact that he assumes he has any right to treat you like that… you’re a human being for god sakes.” Molly stopped in her tracks. When Sherlock noticed this, he turned to face her with a genuinely confused look. “What?”  
“So… you actually do care about me?” She smiled.  
“Well…” he swallowed hard. “As I’ve said, you’re a very good lab partner and we make a good team.” Her face dropped.  
“Oh.”  
“Now, come on. Lets get you home.” Sherlock sunk his hands in his dark blue jacket pockets and gestured forward with his head. Deflated, she followed in lock step to him.  
“Are your ears cold?”  
“N-nu- no, why?” Did he just stutter?  
“Well, they’re just… crimson. Thats all.” She shrugged, noting the color was surprising identical to her hooded jumper. “I have earmuffs if you—“  
“Don’t be silly, Molly, its not that cold and I have a set in my bag.”  
“You don’t have to be rude.” She stopped, again, giving him a very stern look that reminded him a bit of his mother. Suppressing a wince at this observation, he stopped with her and returned her eye contact.  
“I’m sorry, Molly. Thank you for the offer and the concern, but my ears are not as cold as they look.” His eyes fluttered between hers’ and the pavement as he gave her a tight, almost shy looking smile. Although, she returned the expression, Molly said nothing as they continued walking. “Where-ah- where does he normally meet you?” He cleared his throat.  
“Right up here at the intersection. See, he’s climbing off the bus right now.” The frail, but dangerous and lanky looking Marcus climbed off the city bus and smiled at them as he lit a cigarette. With a deep breath, she continued walking with Sherlock.  
“Well, well,” Marcus approached them, gleefully. “trying to chase me off, huh?” He chortled. “Like anyone would believe you’d ever go for this freak.” Without any other real provocation, Sherlock punched Marcus in the face and his cigarette went flying. For a moment, Molly swore Sherlock looked as panicked as she felt when the man righted himself. Before either of them had a chance to react, Sherlock was on his back and straddled by a vehement Marcus, who began raising his fists repeatedly.  
Frazzled and, frankly a bit angry Marcus was hurting her friend, (that is what he was, right?) she didn’t think much before giving him a swift kick in the rear. Marcus stopped punching Sherlock, who was scratching, clawing and throwing closed fists of his own. With one hand still on Sherlocks throat, he looked up at Molly.  
“Did — did you just kick me in the arse?” He asked, almost as if he were insulted.  
“Yes,” Molly adjusted her stance, tall and firm, barely wavering as he stood up, though, anyone could tell she was afraid when he began standing. “I kicked your arse.”  
“Well, well, now.” He smiled as he approached her, “got more fight in you then I thought.” Marcus winked, and when she felt his fingers touch her hips, she didn’t hesitate. A quick knee to the groin bent him over and gave her punch a stronger affect than if she’d hit him with a closed fist alone.  
As she stared down at his grumbling, gasping body, she licked her lips and found her voice, which cracked a bit at first.  
“You will stop harassing me,do you understand?” When he didn’t answer, she turned to her friend, who was shaking himself off. “Sherlock?” Without any hesitation, he took her cue and placed his boot on the boys adam’s apple.  
“I believe the lady asked you a question.” He glared down with venom at Marcus.  
“You will stop harassing me, is that clear?” Molly felt her shoulder brush Sherlocks.  
“Yes.” Marcus winced, angrily, through gritted teeth and Sherlock took his foot off the other boys neck. Satisfied, for now, they left him there.  
They’d been walking for ten minutes before either of them spoke.  
“Thank you.” Molly said, quietly.  
“Not a problem, Molly.” She could hear him sniffle again. He was using his scarf to catch the blood from his nose. “Although, I think you did most of the work.”  
“Yes, but, I wouldn’t have been able to stand up for myself if you weren’t there.” She found herself taking his free hand and him accepting with a smile. “We were a team.”  
“I suppose we were.”  
“A-ah-and we make a pretty good one.” She squeezed.  
“Yes, I suppose we do.” Sherlock didn’t hesitate to squeeze back. “You know, he isn’t very stable. I should walk you home from now on… just to be safe.”  
“Of course,… just to be safe.” She placed her cheek against the soft fabric of his coat, and placed their intertwined hands in her red hoodie pocket. “You should also come in… clean yourself up.” Molly said, as her house came into view.  
“Alright… that —ah— sounds practical… I mean, you do have the proper facilities.” Molly giggled.  
“Sherlock, you can’t possibly go wandering around the city looking like that. Come in, let me clean you up.” She didn’t let him argue or fight her as she guided him into the house.  
————————————————————————————————  
Molly cleared her throat, forcing down her frustration with his behavior.  
“Hold still.” She insisted. “Honestly, Sherlock, its just a little hydrogen peroxide. Would you rather it get infected?” With a heavy sigh, he stopped fidgeting , allowing her to finish cleaning the cut on his cheek. “There.” She finally spoke, when his face was clear of blood and all his injuries properly covered and disinfected, and Sherlock shot straight up, in a hurry.  
“Well, I best be off. My mother will be worrying if I’m not home soon.” He grumbled and rolled his eyes.  
“Excuse me.” She grabbed his wrist before he could run out the door.  
“Sorry,” He exhaled. “Thank you, Molly Hooper.” Sherlock smiled and slowly leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. “I really appreciate your help… with everything… the..uh…thing and chemistry and… the uh…this.” He made a big gesture to his face as he sort of babbled. “Sorry.” Sherlock collapsed into himself, as if he had been burnt. After a few fleeting seconds of heavy silence, Molly stood up her tip toes, grabbed his coat collar and pulled his lips to hers.  
“You’re welcome, Sherlock Holmes.” The expression she gave him was stoic, but she could feel it was flushed pink, she was comforted when she saw color return to his ears as it had earlier. Not knowing what else to do, she opened the door for him. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”  
“Yes, be ready by about half past 6, I mean, thats the earliest the buses can get me here in the mornings.”  
“Oh.” Molly was taken aback. “Alright than, I will be ready when you get here.”  
With a nod he was off, and so was Molly’s breath.


End file.
